


For your eyes only, I show you my heart

by Once_upon_a_larrie (once_upon_a_larrie)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Abused Louis, Doctor Harry, Dom Harry, M/M, Medical, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sub Louis, Tags May Change, some tags my be incorrect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:39:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/once_upon_a_larrie/pseuds/Once_upon_a_larrie
Summary: The one where Harry's a dominant and meets a patient named Louis, an abused submissive.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware that this fic will contain mentions of abuse, although it is not in great detail.
> 
> There may also be a few grammar issues so please watch out for those as well.
> 
> Thank you

Where Harry's a dom & doctor, and meets his patient Louis, an abused submissive.

"Dr. Styles," a nurse called as he passed an exam room. "I need your consultation, but can we just step outside first." She sent a sweet smile to the patient in the room and closed the door behind her.

The nurse then handed the chart to Harry, who looked it over with a soft hum every now and again. "This is only sutures. Why do you need me for a consult?"

Amelia, the young nurse, looked around and then leaned in closer, lowering her voice before speaking. "Dr Styles, Louis is a submissive and I believe he's being abused." 

Fuck, Harry thought. He had always hated when he'd come across an abused submissive. And not to mention the fact that he became appalled when some dominants did this for their own enjoyment.

Abused submissives was something that was extremely frowned upon. A lot of the times people suspected that the submissive in care was not being obedient for their dominant and that's how they got the 'injuries.'

However, in reality, it was a completely different story with almost every case.

"Alright, yeah, I'll take a brief look at him and do the sutures with you assisting." He handed the chart back to her and adjusted the white coat that rested on his shoulders.

Amelia knocked on the door, to let Louis know that she was entering again, and walked in first allowing Harry to follow behind.

"Louis," she spoke softly, careful not to upset the already timid patient. He looked up at the sound of her voice, surprised to see another person in the room, probably a doctor judging by the white lab coat.

"This is Dr Styles, he'll be assisting with your sutures today; however, he'd like to give you a quick once over first just to make sure you're not injured or ill anywhere else." 

Louis sent a smile with disguised fright, "Sure, that's alright." 

It couldn't be so bad, could it?

When Harry was examine Louis he made sure to make small talk, something that usually comforted patients of his.

He checked his vision - making sure he didn't have a concussion, followed by his ears and throat.

Harry then pushed the boys turtleneck down and the suspicions were confirmed when he noticed bruises, shaped like handprints, wrapped around Louis' neck. 

"How'd you get these," he questioned, running his finger over the dark colors of the bruises and poking every so often.

Luckily for Louis, he was quick to think of a lie on the spot. "Oh, I'm an actor, ya see."

Harry sent a look and a quick shake of the head to Amelia. "Give me two minutes before we start the sutures." He opened the door and harshly shut it, making a resounding bang noise.

Amelia apologized to Louis and followed the doctor out of the room.

"What's the verdict?"

"I want you to contact the Dominant and submissives services as I'm doing the sutures. I'll try and get more information out of the patient, however, there's something more serious going on behind those bruises."

Amelia nodded and began to walk towards the nurses station in order to contact the services.  
Meanwhile Harry had entered the examination room once more and circled around the room, grabbing certain things he would need.

He grabbed a suture kit, gauze, bandaging, cleansing solution, a pair of gloves, and a syringe of local anesthetic.

"Firstly, we're going to have to clean the wound out. It may sting quite a bit so just hang in there," Harry assured, grabbing the antiseptic cleanser and poured some onto one of the gauze pads.

Louis let out a painful gasp when the gauze made contact with his laceration, making Harry grumble an apology.

"Do you have a dom," Harry questioned randomly as he injected the local anesthetic into Louis' arm, just near his gash.

Louis' face paled, "Y-Yeah, I do. He's wonderful." His smile was wavering and looked authentic, a sign of fear and nervousness.

"How long have you two been with each other? Were you matched or was it fate? He treats you well, yes?" Harry pestered for answers. 

Louis was distracted by Harry  (for a split second) as he began to stitch his skin back together. It was actually quite disgusting and amusing to watch.

"Yeah he treats me okay, except for the few times he's become cross with me." Louis let out an unsteady chuckle. "We've been together for three years through match."

Harry nodded his head to show that he was still indeed listening. Although he was nearly done with the sutures and still had yet to come across any information to legally separate Louis and his dominant.

And it was as if Louis could read his mind, for he was suddenly asking Harry something that may classify as information. Surely it wouldn't be enough but it'd be getting there.

"Hey, Dr Styles.. My ribs have been aching me for about a week now. Ya think you can take a look at them."

"Sure, just let me finish this first," Harry agreed, more focused on his suturing task. He made the final stitch and knotted it off, then cut the excess surgical thread.

After he put a plaster and anti-infection cream onto Louis' wound, followed by cleaning up everything, he instructed Louis to lay down and pull up his shirt.

What he discovered almost had him in tears.

Bruises littered up and down Louis torso, some much more discolored and bigger in size. There looked to be a few boot-print shaped bruises on his chest, and Harry was worried that something might be damaged internally.

He gently pushed on a few of the bruises and gulped when Louis whimpered in pain. After his prodding he rolled Louis' shirt back down and helped him to sit back up.

"Okay, I want you to get some x-rays to make sure nothing is damaged internally. A nurse will be here shortly to escort you there and then I'll be back to discuss the results with you." 

Then Harry left with yet another slight slam of the door, angered by the fact that someone would treat their sub this way or anyone for that matter.

Once he finally tracked down a nurse and filled out a prescription form for the x-rays, he headed to his office where'd he'd meet with the Dom and Sub services.

..

"Hello love," a nurse greeted to Louis, pushing a wheelchair in front of her. "I'm here to take you to the radiology department for X-rays."

Louis smiled gently at her and carefully hopped off the table, placing a hand on his aching bruised torso. "Thank you, but I don't believe I'll need a wheelchair. I can walk perfectly."

"It's been required by Dr Styles that you do."

Reluctantly, Louis seated himself into the wheelchair without any further protest, the nurse placing a thin blanket over his lap and clicking the brakes off before pushing him out of the room and down the hall towards the elevators.

Meanwhile..   
Across from Harry sat two of the agents of the dominant and submissives services, all three of them going over each detail of Louis' case.

"I've sent Mr Tomlinson down to radiology for some X-rays of his chest and rib area. Most of the bruising was very prominent there and I wanted to be assured that no internal damage was done. 

I do believe that it is a dominant and submissive abuse case, considering the details I was told by Mr Tomlinson, on how his dominant gets angered a lot of the times and takes it on Mr Tomlinson."

Harry was going to continue more of his statement, but was interrupted when a nurse walked in holding an iPad usually used for digital results. 

"Dr Styles, these are the x-rays for Louis Tomlinson. He's been settled into a vacant patient room for the time being, and we've set up an intravenous drip of morphine."

Harry thanked the nurse and accepted the tablet from him. He looked over each X-ray and was pleased to announce that surprisingly nothing was broken or fractured, just severely bruised.

However, that didn't quite mean that he and the dom/sub services were going to let Louis' dominant get away with it.

"Thankfully there is no break or fracture, only severe bruising. But it is unfortunately still evident that Louis' dominant is abusing him. The way the contusions are look to be as if they were inflicted upon him."

Eleven more minutes of conversation was dispersed throughout the room, before Harry soon announced that he was going to deliver the results to Louis, and allowed the d&s services to follow him.

He knocked twice before he entered, telling the services to wait outside for a moment. Harry sat down on the chair near Louis' bedside and placed the tablet in his lap, showing the images to the patient in the bed before him.

"There's no break or fractures in your ribs, so I'll just prescribe you with a pain relief prescription. I'd like you to still here for another hour or so because of the dosage of morphine in you.

And I also have a few people that'd like to speak with you, if that's okay."

Hesitant at first, but eventually Louis nodded.

He was greeted by a female and male dressed in professional attire, identification cards clipped to their jackets on their left side. One of them held a binder while the other held what looked to be a tape recorder.

"Mr Tomlinson, we represent the dominant and submissive services," the female began, showing off her badge. "We've received a report of an abuse case. Please know that we take these matters quite serious."

Louis was stunned. An abuse case between him and his dom? No, it couldn't be possible. His dom loved him and only punished Louis because of that reason.

In a sudden action Louis ripped out his iv line and fumbled to get out of the hospital bed. He could not stay here a minute longer listening to these lies of complete strangers.

Dr Styles jumped up to stand as well, inching closer towards the door, ready to grab a sedative from the nearby nurses cart if needed.

Surprisingly, Louis had managed to create some type of distraction for the three other people in the room and then ran out of the room, bypassing the elevators and heading for the stairs, much more quicker in order to successfully escape.

Unfortunately for him, Harry decided to run after him; all the way to the main entrance/lobby.

"Louis stop!"

But alas he wasn't heard as Louis Tomlinson hopped into a - suspiciously - awaiting taxi and sped down the street.

 

When Harry returned back to his assigned floor, he stopped by the main desk with a slam of Louis' file and un-purposely tossed it to the nurse.

"Please make a note on his file that he has left against medical advice, and has refused to speak to the dominant and submissives services."

And with that Dr Styles retreated to his office where he'd spend more than half the day thinking of the one named Louis Tomlinson.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry meet once again in the hospital, where Louis comes back injured more than they first time. Will Harry be able to make Louis tell him the real truth or will the younger lad run once more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to popular demand, I have decided to write a second part to this fic. However, I can-not guarantee that it is as good as the first one.
> 
> There may be quite a large amount of medical inaccuracies present in this fic, as I previously stated. But again, this is AU so I can do what I please with my fic.
> 
> With that being said, it does not mean that any of what happens in this fic happens in real life - it may be entirely different.
> 
> Thank you.

It was two weeks later when Harry and Louis met once again, unfortunately, and sadly, it was back at the hospital.

The submissive had come limping in covered in lacerations: all a variety of different sizes, multiple bruises, his right arm was twisted in some sort of awkward angle - which was a miracle that he wasn't screaming out in pain, although he did look to be on the verge of tears.

And to top it all off, he had four broken ribs; except he had completely no idea that they were broken.

Upon checking in at the emergency room reception desk, Louis was taking back immediately by a nurse; one that he recognized from the last time he was here.

It was in that very moment that he also remembered the oh-so-handsome doctor that was in charge of his care last time.

"What happened, Mr Tomlinson," the nurse asked, having already sent a page to Harry as he remembered this patient from a few weeks ago.

"I got into a minor crash and realized I was injured so I drove myself here," he lied, anything to protect his beloved boyfriend Carson, the problem of all this.

The nurse, whom was cleaning the lacerations, kept silent and for a moment Louis believed that she was catching on to his fib, which Louis hoped that wasn't happening because the nurse could quite possibly tell a doctor about it.

Although he doubted that it would happen, again, it was still a possibility.

Within the next few moments of awkward silence and the smell of disinfectant; a familiar voice was heard, paired with a pair of rushing footsteps.

Soon a knock was heard from outside and the doctor had walked in. Low and behold, and much to Louis' surprise, Dr Styles had entered the room, his reaction mirroring Louis'.

"Louis, it's quite alarming to see you here again. What happened?"

However, before the younger male could answer, the nurse was doing it for him - which Louis was grateful for.

"He says he got into a minor crash, drove himself here..

Harry blinked for a moment, "A car crash? And you drove yourself here? You do realize that may have worsened your injuries and could've put you at risk for many things."

Wow, Louis didn't think that through, but now he had to stick with what he started. 

He let out a small cough, "Y-yeah, but I didn't feel it necessary enough to call an ambulance, felt like a non-emergent issue."

"Well, personally to me it seemed pretty emergent; you were injured, but let's not argue about it. Let's just worry about fixing you up."

And with that being said, Harry took his stethoscope and placed it on Louis' chest, occasionally asking him to breathe in. However, each time he did so, Louis whined in pain because of the broken ribs.

Harry's eyebrows furrowed together in concern as he quickly, and carefully, forced Louis to lie down by pushing his shoulders. He pulled up the younger lad's shirt in haste and unfortunately was surprised when he saw dark bruises surrounding his rib area.

Quickly poking and prodding around, he assumed that Louis had a possibility of four broken ribs.

"Okay, to start with, I want to get a few x-rays and then we'll go from there," Harry then turned to speak to the nurse.  
"Page me as soon as you're finished and put him in an hospital ID required room please."

"But he's not psyche, doctor."

"I know but I'm not going to chance him leaving AMA again and have him puncture a lung with those broken ribs."

As Harry disappeared on route to head towards his office, in order to get in contact with the d/s services again; the nurse pushed Louis the other way and headed towards radiology.

From there several pictures of his head, back, ribs, his right arm, and left leg were taken, before he was soon being escorted to his required room.

Louis had found it strange that he was being placed in a room that required 'hospital personnel identification' to enter and exit, but the nurse had simply told him that "Dr Styles requested it for your health and safety" and said nothing more.

..

Time seemed to be moving slowly for Louis, with nothing to do in his plain four-white-walled room. He didn't have a cellphone to play with, it wasn't allowed by Carson.  
Nor was a vehicle or being in charge of his own money.

Carson was in control of everything of Louis', including the man himself. But Louis told himself that it was because Carson loved him.

A sudden beep coming from the door alerted Louis from where he laid, counting the dots on the ceiling. 

In walked Dr Styles followed by, what Louis assumed, was two members of the d/s services.

Oh no.

He could feel his heartbeat quicken as realization hit him. Maybe it was a completely bad idea coming to this hospital or even going to one in general. He should've just stayed home and lived with the pain, like Carson said he deserved.

"Hi Louis, it's nice to see you again." The female agent from before greeted. He scowled at her and muttered a few choice words under his breath, lucky that no one heard.

Harry sighed heavily, knowing this process was going to be long and aggravating, but he wasn't allowing Louis to leave again. He wasn't in realization of how much danger he was in.

"Why don't we continue this after I've assessed more of Louis' injuries," Harry suggested, shooting a knowing look towards the two agents. 

"Of course, Dr Styles." Harry opened the door for the two agents and turned to face Louis. He grabbed a pen-light out of his lab coat pocket and shined it in Louis' eyes.

"No concussion which is great!"  
Louis smiled in delight, maybe he would actually be able to get out of here quicker.

Harry then grabbed a tablet off the counter and accessed Louis' x-rays, circling a few important things. He noticed that his foot and wrist looked to have minor fractures, and he made a mental note to page an attending from orthopedics.

His assumptions were also correct about the broken ribs.

"Okay let's start with the more fragile one; your ribs," Harry spoke, turning the tablet around so it faced Louis.  
He pointed to the red circles, "these are were the fractures are. Now unfortunately we can't wrap the ribs or anything because of the risk of pneumonia.

Normally you can treat this at home with pain medication and bed rest, but because you have a multitude of injuries, I'll be admitting you. And this way you can get some of the good pain medication."

Harry then stood and gathered his few items back together, notifying Louis that he'd have a nurse come give him some morphine.

As soon as he exited the room, the two d/s agents immediately stood up, eager for news.

"He's got a fractured foot and wrist, followed by four broken ribs. There's no concussion, thankfully. However, it is very apparent that someone has done this to him.

Judging and comparing his injuries from two weeks ago to today, it seems things have obviously worsened. His file says  that he is matched with a dominant, and he may be the cause of all this." Harry paused,

"I'm going to get a nurse to intravenously administer some morphine to him before you two go in to speak with him."

The agents thanked him once more and sat down again. Harry continued his way to the nurses station and dropped off Louis' file, requesting for a nurse to administer an iv as soon as possible. 

He then stopped by his office to drop of his pager, stethoscope and lab coat as he was scheduled to conduct a minor surgery.

 

Meanwhile, Louis was busy talking to the d/s agents. They kept pressuring him to tell them about his dom, every single detail. He had already gotten a small dose of morphine and was feeling somewhat better - pain wise.

However, because of the persistent badgering to talk about his dominant, he began to panic. His breathing became heavier and faster, along with his eyes wearily moving everywhere, almost fearfully.

He needed to get out of here.

"Louis, what's the matter?" The male agent - to which he learned his name was Mitch. Sarah, the other agent, reached out to touch Louis' shoulder in a comforting way.

"Don't touch me," he shrieked, attempting to move away from her touch but was halted by the iv line. He glanced at the needle that laid just under his skin, his other hand shakily reached for the iv cannula and he tugged on it until it slipped out.

Sarah and Mitch stood up immediately and frantically tried to stop Louis from doing anything further.

But he bolted towards the door and immediately cursed when it wouldn't open. Thankfully, for him, someone must've scanned their ID card from the other side because a beep was heard and the door soon opened.

As soon as it did he ran and didn't look back once, it was all Déjà vu to him.

..

Harry had successfully completed the surgery and had just finished scrubbing out, thanking a nurse who had assisted, and walked out. 

He stopped by his office and recollected his things, followed by doing his rounds. Afterwards he made his way back to the floor Louis was located on.

There was a minor disarray of people near Louis' door and the doctor could only pray that his patient hadn't done something or worse; coded.

He broke into a gentle sprint but was stopped short as someone had crashed right into him. He steadied the person before they fell backwards and gasped when he saw exactly who it was.

Louis.

"What are you doing out of bed? And where is your iv," he began to pester, eyes surveying of Louis for a sign of any further injuries.

But Louis was lost for words. "Uhh.."

"You're are so damn lucky you didn't rupture a vein or else you'd be in emergency surgery. Let's go." He has never seen this side of Dr Styles before and it was quite frightening actually. 

Harry guided him back to the room and set him all back up, even going as far as restraining him to the bed. 

"I put you on bed rest for a reason, and a very valid one at that. You're health is in a dangerous situation at the moment and I'm not going to risk that any further.

Now please, where have you really gotten these injuries?"

So Louis had told him everything about Carson. It was all a hundred percent true. He told him about the daily bruises he had gotten for no reason, all the mental and emotional abuse he had endured for so long.

And in that very moment, Harry vowed to be there for the fragile broken lad, forevermore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this mini fic, it was a pleasure to share it with you all! Thank you for the substantial amount of support you all have shown throughout this fic.
> 
> If you'd like more or would like to leave a request for (possible) future requests, then please feel free to do so in the comments!!
> 
> Also, did any of you catch what I did for the names of the two dominant and submissive agents? ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fair warning that I'm not as confident with this chapter as I was with the last two, therefore it is not my best work. I will try harder to make any following chapters more acceptable, my apologies.
> 
> And also know that I've never had surgery done before or know much about it, so for anything that is inaccurate, I apologize in advance.  
> There's only so much research you can do before it becomes confusing or taken in the direction, haha.

It was now Tuesday morning, Louis' had a surgery for his ankle scheduled later this afternoon. It was going to be conducted by Harry alongside the head orthopedic surgeon, Dr Payne.

At first, Louis was reluctant to consent to the surgery, but after much persuasion from both surgeons; he agreed.

The two of them had stopped by to visit Louis just a little over an hour ago, where they all discussed what would happen during the surgery and all of its risks.

Basically, since Louis' ankle was broken in several different places, they were going to go in and reconstruct it with metal plates and screws to help it heal properly.

Now, Louis laid in bed bored, tired and hungry. Due to the anesthesia that was going to be administered to him, he wasn't  allowed to eat after 4 am. It was now 12:30 pm.

Turning to press the call button for the nurse, he noticed a minor ache near his rib area, but ignored because after all his ribs were broken.

A minute later and in walked his nurse, Niall. "Did you need something, Louis?"

The younger lad smiled knowingly at him. "Am I allowed to have any pain meds or a little nibble of something?"

Niall laughed and shook his head, "Unfortunately, it's a no for the food, but I can get you some water if you'd like. As for the pain medication.. I'll need to check with your doctor on that."

Once an agreement from Louis was received, Niall left the room in search of Harry and retrieving Louis' water.

He located the man in his office, where he sat reviewing some charts. 

The nurse knocked politely before entering, "Dr Styles, Louis Tomlinson has asked for pain medication and I'd like to consent with you first.

Harry looked up from the chart he was writing in, "Sadly he can't have any, it may counteract with the anesthesia. But tell him not to worry because before he knows it, he'll be heading down to then OR."

The nurse thanked the man and left the room, heading to a closed off area where they kept water for patients, and turned to walk back to Louis' room.

When he got there Louis was now sat up in his hospital bed, flipping through some tv channels.

"Here's your water," spoke Niall, setting the cup on the side table. "Dr Styles said you can't have any pain medications, he's not sure if it'll counteract with the anesthesia. But hang tight because, before you know it, I'll be back to get you prepped."

Louis gave his nurse a sincere smile in return, "Alright, thank you."

And with that he returned to watching a U.K. Football match.

..

At 1:45, the anesthesiologist stopped by to discuss things with Louis and have him sign a few papers. They basically discussed Louis' medical history and if he had any allergies to certain medication.

2:05: Harry visited once more, but didn't stay long. He basically did a final routine check to make sure Louis was safe and healthy for surgery, then gave the okay to Niall to start prepping him.

The blonde nurse entered about five minutes later and begin to prep Louis for surgery, which consisted of: helping Louis change into a more suitable gown with a cap; stopping his iv line and disconnecting the tubes; and a few more other things that wasn't necessary to go into detail about.

By the time he was finished, the surgical team had arrived, pulling in a hospital gurney behind them. They all transferred Louis to the other bed and begin to push him out of the room.

The ride to the OR seemed to be a big whir of emotions for Louis, and before he knew it they had stopped outside the doors. The team pausing to properly scrub up for the surgery and afterwards wheel Louis into operating room.

He was almost certain that he saw Harry somewhere in the sea of people, but after awhile everyone looked the same. And it was all sort of a blur for him.

..

Harry walked into the scrub room and put on his surgical boots, followed by tying his mask on his face, leaving it hanging on his chin. He then walked over towards the sink and began to properly wash up, scrubbing with the surgical antibacterial soap up until his elbows, then rinsing off and drying his arms.

A nurse came over and assisted him with his surgical gown and gloves, then adjusted the mask and pulled it up, so only his eyes were showing.

Soon he entered the operating room. He stood off to the side with Dr Payne, both their hands help up. 

Once the anesthesiologist announced Louis was ready, he stepped forward. Waiting until a nurse followed through with his instruction of putting the disinfectant soap on.

After that task was completed, he picked up the scalpel and made the first cut, just above his ankle. Almost immediately he saw the broken bones.

With a heavy sigh, mostly muttered by his mask, he begin to work on fixing Louis' ankle.

..

They were just more than halfway through the surgery when things began to go wrong. A sudden shouting made harry look up from where he was screwing a metal plate in.

"Bp's dropping."

"He's going to crash."

Harry cursed under his breath and let Dr Payne take over, instead he instructed the team on what to do.

A resounding beep was heard in the room, all eyes shifting to the flatlined heart monitor. A 4th year resident followed Dr Styles' orders and scrambled to grab the paddles.

"Charge to 200," spoke Harry, voice full of complete authority.

"Charging"

"Clear!"

Everyone backed up and the first set of shocks were delivered, but still nothing.

"Charge again"

It was as if fate was on their side, because a soon steady beep was heard and the room let out a relief sigh in synch.

Twenty minutes later Louis was just finished being bandaged up and was moved into the recovery room, with strict instructions from Harry for the nurses to monitor his vitals closely and page him with any changes.

..

Half an hour later, Harry finally got a page, breaking into a gentle sprint on his way towards the elevators.

Arriving at Louis' bed, he noticed a nurse was there checking him over and asking how he felt.

"Hi Lou," he greeted with a wave. "How're you feeling?"

The petite male in bed raised a hand to wave it Harry, "I'm doing alright, bit achey, I guess."

"Yeah that's expected. But we're going to get you brought back up to your room and get some morphine into ya."

In an efficient manner, Harry helped the nurse disconnect the wires Louis was connected to, and un-attach the bed from the wall.

The journey back to Louis' assigned room seemed to happen much quicker than usual. However, as soon as they arrived, Harry's pager went off and the doctor ran out of the room without a word.

The nurse from the recovery wars smiled sympathetically at him, got him hooked back up to the monitors and left the room shortly.

Louis sighed and began to wonder why Harry suddenly seemed to distant himself from him, but in the end he settled on watching some tv and eventually fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was quite rubbish, I am so sorry you guys had to suffer through all that.
> 
> In other news..
> 
> I haven't set a specific amount of chapters for the fic yet as it is all a wip (work-in-progress) for me. So if you'd like to see something certain in here, then do let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you'd like more to this fic.


End file.
